U.S. patent application Ser. No. 6,459,273 (Dollar), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites a “sputtering arc fault detector (10) for a system having an electrical conductor (14) carrying current to a load. The sputtering arc fault detector includes a current monitor (64) coupled to the conductor for generating a variable signal responsive to behavior of the current in the conductor. A level detector (58) is coupled to the monitor and generates a first pulse when the variable signal exceeds a first level. A step detector (62) is coupled to the monitor and is responsive to rapid step increases of the variable signal. The step detector generates a second pulse when the variable signal exceeds a second level. An arc verifier (48), which is coupled to the level detector and the step detector, combines the first and second pulses, and generates a fault signal when the combined pulses exceed a third level.” See Abstract.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 6,667,691 (Sapir), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites a “method for the early detection of faults in an electric supply system, comprising the steps of continuously checking the existence of RF transients on the electric supply system line, transforming detected transients whose amplitude is above a predetermined level, into a sequence of pulses, analyzing the temporal spacing between pulses to identify those which are due to dimmers, and disregarding them, identifying short-noisy states structures in said sequence, states whose duration is shorter than a period T-ARC, determining short-noisy states where the current amplitudes before and after said states are different, and disregarding these states considered to be caused by normal switching operations, regarding each of the remaining short-noisy states as a faulty event and accumulating such events in a first register, identifying separately long-noisy states in said sequence, states whose duration is longer than a period T-ARC, ascribing a number of arcing events to each long-noisy state proportional to its duration, and accumulating these numbers in a second register; and summing the values in said first and second registers, and if the sum exceeds a predetermined value N-ALARM, within a predetermined period, activating an alarm and/or a current breaker.” See Abstract.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 6,556,397 (Kim), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites a “device for detecting arc fault which distinguishes harmful arc from the signal generated by operation of a dimmer and start of electronic devices. Signals outputted from a current transformer is attenuated by a resistor which is coupled in parallel to the current transformer. By the attenuation of the resistor, the signal generated by the operation of a dimmer is not determined to be arc in arc determining part. Harmful arc and the signal generated by the start of the electronic device are distinguished by integrating both signals. As the harmful arc lasts for a long time, large signals are integrated in an integrator while the signal generated by the start of electronic device does not last for a long time.” See Abstract.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 5,835,321 (Elms), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites that “Arcing-faults in an electric power distribution system are detected by a circuit which includes a band-pass filter generating a low frequency bandwidth limited arcing current signal having a bandwidth above the measurable harmonics of the ac current but below the frequency band of power line communications systems, about 3 KHz to 20 KHz and preferably about 6 KHz to 12 KHz. For each cycle of the ac current that this low frequency bandwidth limited arcing current exceeds a threshold, preferably related to the amplitude of the ac current, for a selected duration of the cycle, a fixed pulse is generated. If a time attenuated accumulation of these fixed pulses reaches a selected level representative of a number of closely spaced cycles in which the arcing current has been detected for the selected duration, an arc indicative signal is output. Preferably, the value of the time attenuated accumulation of pulses at which the arc indicative signal is generated is variable so that fewer pulses are needed to generate the output as the amplitude of the ac current increases.” See Abstract.